


The Point

by imperialimpala



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialimpala/pseuds/imperialimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The point is you kissed me.” Felicity snapped, her words drowning out his, “Tonight at the Gala, you kissed me. Why? Why did you kiss me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have come from a place of me being upset and therefore me needing Felicity to actually be upset/angry with Oliver. Imagine this takes place at some point during season 4.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Felicity sighed tiredly into the almost quiet, her voice barely a teary whisper above the humming of the computers around her.  Seated in her desk chair, she toed off her stupidly high heels before closing her eyes and resting her head back on the cushion.

“I know being my date to these things can’t be easy…you really saved me out there tonight Felicity.” Oliver’s voice was pleasant, edging on the side of chipper and it just made her feel that much worse. She’d been impassive on the ride back from the Gala, ignoring the few times Oliver tried to start a conversation since she asked him if they could leave after they were finished with whatever it was they'd been there to do. Of course, she meant that she wanted to go home, but somewhere along the way home and ‘Arrow cave’ had become synonymous.

At least this way she could pick up her car.

Noticing the frigid and tense atmosphere, Diggle had excused himself with a smile and went home to help Lyla with their son.

“I mean it, I can’t-“ with volume added, Felicity’s voice began to crack, “I don’t think I can do _this_ anymore.” She said gesturing between them.

“I don’t understand, Felicity what’s wrong? What happened?”  Oliver’s voice had dropped into that caring octave that she used to think was only meant for her.

Wiping a tear off her cheek, she couldn’t stop the almost hysterical laugh that escaped her, “Of course you don’t know, why would you? It’s never really been a problem before has it? I’ve never said anything- at least I don’t think I have-”

“Hey,” he said, taking a step towards her that only made Felicity glare at him, the look halting his movements, “ I can’t talk to you about it if I don’t know what’s wrong-“

“I turned 28 last Monday, did you know that?”

“Yes, I bought you that one dress-“

“This dress. You bought me this dress and those shoes too.” She said, her toes pointing at the offending heels, “Specifically for this Gala…for this mission and I didn’t ask you if you knew it was my birthday, I asked you if you knew that I turned 28-“

“I don’t understand what this has to do with-“

“The point is you kissed me.” Felicity snapped, her words drowning out his, “Tonight at the Gala, you kissed me. Why? Why did you kiss me?”

Oliver looked stricken, his feet taking a step back as if without any actual thought, “Felicity, I don’t….”

“You don’t 'dot-dot-dot.'” Felicity replied, no longer bothering to hide her anger or the laughter that it caused, “You don’t know? Is that it? But how can you not know? I mean, whenever something like this has come up in the past you’ve always had a reason or at least a reply or a lie or whatever-”

“If I’ve overstepped some boundary, I’m sorry. We were in a tight spot and I didn’t have time to think-“

“You never _do_.” She interrupted, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, “The point is Oliver, I’ve been with you for over three years and I’ve been hopelessly in love with you and _you know that_.” A sob left her as she looked up at him where he stood, stoic and unmoving, “And you use it. _You_ use _me_. You use me for everything; your IT girl, your secretary, your date. You use me as bait without even asking even though that’s all you’d have to do and you know I’d say yes.”

Oliver opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was speechless and Felicity couldn’t even find the energy to take pride in it.

“The point is, I’m 28 years old and I haven’t been in a relationship for years. And it’s not because I have no time for myself, I’m sure you’d let me have it if I asked….No, it’s because somewhere along the line, I found myself living for those moments when you look at me and smile and I can almost imagine that you’re in love with me too.”

“I could be.” He replied, his voice so thick with emotion that it made her smile.

“You don’t know how much I wish I could believe that.” Her voice was calm now as she stared at the ceiling for a moment, her tears slipping down her temples and into her hair before she wiped them away, not caring as makeup covered her fingers as she looked back at Oliver.

“I’m not…” Oliver paused to search for the right words and it was almost sweet, “I need time. I need to finish the list before I could even think…about us. My life is dangerous and I just don’t want to be the reason you get hurt.”

“I think we might be past that now.”

His blue eyes closed and for a moment he looked as if she’d slapped him, “I kissed you because on top of everything, I wanted to kiss you.” He started when he once again locked his gaze with hers, “I have wanted to kiss you for so long Felicity-“

“I needed it to be real.” She took a shaky breathe, “For once Oliver, I really needed it to be real.” Her voice was a sigh again as she bent forward, hooking her heels between her fingers before she got to her feet and made her way toward the door. Clearing her throat she gathered up her things and said, “I think I’m going to go visit my mother in Las Vegas. I haven’t seen her in a while and I think she might be getting a bit worried or lonely or both. This’ll stop her from flying out here herself-“

“You don’t have too-“

“It’s not going to be forever.” She added, turning to him as if he hadn’t spoke, “This is important...what we do I mean and I just-I need a few days.”

Oliver nodded, “Alright. You know we’ll be here when you get back.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
